1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swing and child motion devices for entertainment purposes. More specifically, the present invention provides a device for attaching to a playground swing to impart a continuous swinging motion thereon for child enjoyment independent of adult assistance.
Children greatly enjoy using swing devices in outdoor playgrounds and in other child oriented entertainment spaces. Swings are suspended seats from an overhead support that allow a child to swing therefrom while positioned within the seat. These devices are well known in the art as entertainment devices and are commonly found in parks and playgrounds. For particularly young children, however, the act of initiating and continuing the swinging motion can be difficult, as their legs may be too short to reach the ground and their skills at shifting their body weight may not be fully developed. Consequently, adult supervision is required to assist in the swinging motion, both in the initiation and continuance thereof.
This activity requires consistent attention from an adult, who oversees the child in the swing set and imparts the swinging motion thereon from behind the seated child. It can become tiring for a parent or guardian to push the child in the swing for long periods of time. This becomes even more tiring when the parent is attentive to multiple children or when the children request to be pushed on swings at identical times. Furthermore, if the parent were to leave a swinging child unattended to care for another, the child may become upset or even injured if they unsuccessfully tried to swing themselves.
Automated swinging devices have been available in the art and are generally categorized into two types: the first being a swinging device that is typically designed to be a stand-alone structure with a base unit, swing motor, and a detachable seat, and the second type being a motorized device that is semi-permanently installed on patio furniture or the like to impart swinging and rocking motions. These devices are large and require significant effort to install, and furthermore are not compliant with existing swing sets.
Neither of these devices can be effectively and efficiently attached to a playground swing to impart a swinging motion thereon, wherein the device attaches to an existing swing set. The present invention relates to a device that attaches to the swing chain, swing wire, or swing rope that is pivotably attached to the swing overhead support. The device attaches thereto and imparts a continuous fore-aft motion that rocks the swing seat back and forth. The device initiates and continuously imparts motion on the swing chain such that the child can swing independent of immediate adult assistance and without any child input. The device comprises a top section that houses a battery-operated drive motor, which is connected to a pair of pivoting arms. The pivoting arms include swing chain attachment means that affix to the swing chain (or chain equivalent) such that the pivoting arms impart a swinging motion on the swing chain as the motor is energized. Once the unit is secured to the swing chain, the speed of the swinging motion can be controlled by a speed selector knob while in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to automatic child motion and swinging devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to the user being placed or seated into a larger apparatus, which is then used to swing the user in various manners and orientations using its own swing structure. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure that are described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,490 to Lawson describes an automated swinging device that is installed in ceiling joists and can be modified to be installed in conventional freestanding swings. The device includes a rectangular base frame that supports a main shaft that attaches to a conventional porch swing or the like. The device uses a conventional motor used to drive an automatic rocking system with no additional effort by the user. The device also uses a threaded rod to mechanically adjust the depth of the swing. While the device provides a useful automated swing for multi-user porch swings, the Lawson device suffers from being bulky and heavy, difficult and expensive to install, and would require the device to be installed near a conventional source of residential power. The structure of the present invention is one of a portable and rapidly securable assembly attachable to playground swing sets or similar support structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,545 to Pinch describes an automated child swinging device that has a battery operated swing motor to periodically swing a seat frame, which attaches to a removable seat. The device has a control system for periodically actuating the swing motor in order to adaptively adjust to the natural frequency and period of the seat. In order to use the device, the user first pulls (or pushes) the seat to the appropriate height, which activates the control system and swing motor that will maintain its swinging motion at the predetermined frequency and period. While providing a unique adaptive motor control system, the structure of the Pinch device is a single and complete child motion assembly and is not adaptable or attachable to existing playground swings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,762 to Greger describes a child motion device that includes a frame and swing assembly that can be mounted on a variety of surfaces. The device has a system that drives a swing assembly, which includes a pair of swing arms having proximal and distal ends. The distance between the proximal ends is adjustable, which is used to adjust one of the motion characteristics. The device has a swing assembly with unique motion characteristics capable of imparting a swinging motion, gliding motion, and in one embodiment, a bouncing motion. The device employs different modes of operation (motion, speed, music, and sound) to sooth or entertain the child as the device is in use. Similar to the Pinch device, the structure of the Greger device is not attachable to existing swings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,902 to Casagrande describes an infant swing with a base frame, legs, and a coil-spring motor. The device has a seat that is connected to a carriage. The carriage is connected to the motor in order to impart an oscillating motion onto the seat to sooth the infant while an adult can perform other activities. The seat is removable and can be used as an infant carrier or car seat. While providing a soothing motion, the structure of the Casagrande device is not portable such that it can attach to existing swings.
None of the prior art devices provide the benefits inherent in the present invention or suggest a structure that is operably attachable to an existing swing set chain for imparting a reciprocal motion onto the swing for child entertainment. There is a clear need in the art for a new and useful automatic swinging device that can be utilized in conjunction with existing swing sets and the like, wherein the device is designed for portability, flexibility with regard to application, and ease of deployment. This present invention allows parents and caretakers to entertain multiple children without being dedicated to a single child on a swing. Therefore, it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing automated swing devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.